


(未完成)Magic? What magic!

by whynotasmile



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 勞爾收到了奇怪的email，發現自己變成了教授，艾瑞克如是。





	(未完成)Magic? What magic!

_「你會去那個教授的課嗎？」_

勞爾思索了下，並不完全是他討厭這個老師或者任何風評的影響，他從沒見過對方，也很少這樣評斷人——可星期三下午的約會聽上去如此誘人，他還有未來的研究叫囂著讓位。 **生活，**他想著，把寫錯的單張揉成球拋物線扔進身後的垃圾桶，**永遠都有莫名其妙的衝突和選擇。**


End file.
